memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Oasis (episode)
The crew finds a derelict spaceship from which they can salvage some supplies ... only they find that the ship is not quite as deserted as they were led to believe. Summary Archer is talking with an alien trader named D'Marr about the possibility of buying spare parts. Saying he specializes in exotic goods, D'Marr still helps by giving coordinates where ''Enterprise'' could find all the materials she needs. There is a ship crashed on a nearby planet. The only problem is that the ship is supposedly haunted. Enterprise enters orbit of said planet, where the crew finds the ship as predicted. No life signs are detected and an away team is dispatched to recover some useful parts. On the planet, they experience some "ghosts" and soon discover that a whole little colony has been living in a small oasis hidden behind a dampening field. These Kantares were on their way home when they were attacked by unknown aliens and forced to crash land on that planet. They had been surviving since but were not able to get the ship flying again. They also say that no distress calls were sent to avoid giving away their position (the dampening field serving the same purpose). These events supposedly happened about 3 years ago. Trip begins to work on repairing the ship systems and fraternizes with Liana, the daughter of the ship's chief engineer. For the rest of the Enterprise crew, things do not go so straightforwardly. They discover a number of inconsistencies in the story they have been told: the ship appears to have crashed some 22 years ago instead of 3 years, the oasis is not big enough to sustain the whole colony and they don't seem to have suffered any attack. An escape pod is also found in orbit and the body in it is the same person as a living colonist on planet. We understand that T'Pol also discovers something but we never know what it is as she is captured by the colonists before she can contact Enterprise. A team returns to the planet to get some explanations, but the colonists start to be aggressive, forcing Trip to do repairs while forcing the rest to go back to Enterprise. A rescue team is sent on the planet to get T'Pol and Trip back. Things get ugly and people begin shooting at each other. When a phase pistol beam passes right through a colonist, we begin to understand the meaning of the ghost story D'Marr told at the beginning of the episode. , who set up holograms for him and his daughter to interact with.]] Liana tells Trip the secret about the colony and he convinces her to deactivate the colonists (that were in fact holograms) before anyone gets hurt, leaving only her and her father. No more lies needing to be told, Ezral then explains the real circumstances of the crash. They were caught in a plasma storm and, the ship being too damaged, they had to crash on the planet. The only problem was that he left his station during the landing to prevent his daughter's death, causing the death of the rest the crew by his negligence. He then created all the crew as holograms so that he and Liana would not be alone. Trip agrees to assist in repairing the holographic system, but still says that Liana deserves more than to live her life alone with her father on that forgotten planet. Ezral says that he is happy there, but, he is finally convinced by Archer that what is best for him may not be the best for his daughter. In the end, Ezral and Liana leave the planet with Enterpise. Extended Scenes For this episode, there are two extended scenes that can be found on the ENT Season 1 DVD. An accurate sign preceding each scene states, "The color portion of the following was lifted from the show – the black & white portion was retained in the final version." Oasis Deleted Scene 8 As in the aired version of the episode, Tucker and T'Pol explore the crashed ship, using flashlights to see in the darkness of the alien environment. When T'Pol becomes certain that she has just heard something, Tucker suspects she is imaging things due to her fear of the situation but the Vulcan insists that nothing frightens her. In the extended version of the scene, T'Pol continues the discussion by claiming that "fear is a primitive emotion". Certain that something must evoke that particular response in her, Tucker wonders whether T'Pol is scared by heights or spiders, to which she finally reveals that, when previously recalled from Enterprise by the High Command, she discovered the crew was preparing a "going-away" party and found the idea "somewhat frightening". Oasis Deleted Scene 21 The aired section of this scene includes Tucker and T'Pol finding the "crew" of the crashed ship, several of whom are armed with hand weapons aimed at the Enterprise officers. The extended portion then progresses with T'Pol asking the people she sees before her whether the ship is theirs, to which they do not respond. She consequently takes out her communicator, provoking a curious look from Ezral, and activates the device, asking the alien group whether they can understand her. When they still do not react, Tucker nevertheless announces his suspicions that the group is surprised to see the visitors and probably think they are scavengers. After Tucker admits that their suspicions are correct but that he and T'Pol thought the ship had been abandoned except for ghosts, the armed members of the group lower their weapons. Background Information *Rene Auberjonois (Ezral) is better known as Constable Odo in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Colonel West in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Rudolph Willrich also guest starred in DS9 as the Bolian Starfleet Academy Commandant in "Paradise Lost". *The premise of this episode is very similar to the DS9 episode "Shadowplay". Rene Auberjonois saw the similarities (Odo and Jadzia Dax had played the roles played by the Enterprise crew in this episode) and told Scott Bakula that DS9 had done a similar episode. *Ezral and Liana are also very similar to the characters of Prospero and Miranda from William Shakespeare's "The Tempest" and the characters of Dr. Edward Morbius and Altaira Morbius in the movie, "Forbidden Planet". *When questioning Ezral about what he would do if Liana was ever to get hurt, Tucker sardonically suggested that he might program a holographic doctor to treat her. This is presumably (or coincidentally) a tip-of-the-hat to the EMH. Links and References Guest Stars * Tom Bergeron as D'Marr * Annie Wersching as Liana * Claudette Sutherland as Maya * Rudolph Willrich as Kuulan * Rene Auberjonois as Ezral * Donald Sage Mackay as Shilat (uncredited) Co-Stars *Solomon Burke, Jr. as Billy (uncredited) References Ah'len; airponics; antimatter reserves; bat; beryllium; Cajun food; Captain; Chief Engineer; colony; computer terminal; coffee; computer core; dampening field; data module; Denobula; dilithium; dilithium matrix; dilithium ore; dog; duratanium; escape pod; ghosts; hajjlaran; hologram; holographic doctor; hull plating; ice cream; ion storm; Kantare; Kantare (planet); Kantare supply ship; kilogram; Kotara Barath; lorella; marshmallow; nuts; oxidation; optronic relay; plasma; plasma conduit; Porthos; Preenos; protein resequencer; rat; Rocky Road; Shuttlepod 1; spice; Triaxian silk; vanilla; Xyrillians; Xyrillian starship; zoo. |next= }} Category: ENT episodes de:Schiff der Geister es:Oasis nl:Oasis pl:Oasis sv:Oasis